A Double Knot
by justjesus09
Summary: Like I told you before Kathryn, every story has a double knot..." Dracula's wrath his terrifying...his seduction unresistable...a girl knows him all to well...another has absolutely no clue...REVISED FROM 'WHY ME' FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Van Helsing characters… (…Ill get over it soon…

Summary: 'Why me?'...Ava, a young fourteen year old teenager, had once an ordinary"regular" life...but when a mysterious stranger meets her in an alley after her band concert...much will change...

_Chapter 1_

'In sleep he sang to me 

_In dreams he came_

That voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name  
and do I dream again?  
For now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there,  
inside my mind'

Phantom of the Opera

Those lyrics followed Ava Jones home, as she walked down a musty alleyway towards her apartment.

'Maybe I should have taken that ride with Jesse…No! He is a sick person…and I don't want him to think that I like him…' she closed her eyes and shuddered thinking about the concept deeper and chuckled lightly,

'Laurie would be furious with me if I were ever to date him…'

She flicked her long, wavy red hair out of her silver eyes and sighed as the cold wind whammed furiously into her stronger.

'I want spring! I hate cold!' she shivered as her foot on accident splashed through a deep-water puddle. Her shadow danced across the brick wall as she passed the lower apartments,

'Obviously there are still some awake at this hour…lucky me…' she cast a quick glance to her watch and sighed wearily, 11:30 PM; a flicker of a shadow passed Ava, and raced down the alley. Maybe she was just tired and seeing things…the sooner she was able to recline in her bed the better…

"Ma'am do you need assistance?" a low voice asked her.

Her eyelids were drooping noticeably and she slurred,

"I am not drunk…just dead tired…" she stumbled past the man, not even looking at him and continued her trudge down the gloomy passage.

She heard a soft chuckle and turned around slowly,

"Am I funny in some way? Funny…I do not find any humor in being tired…" she gave him a dirty look and turned back around to finally reach her apartment door.

"Why do you hide in the shadows of the lights?" she seethed hearing the man chuckle once more at her.

"I hide in the shadows for a reason I fear you would never understand…" he whispered moving cautiously into a lamp's flickering light out of a dusty window.

"Or care…now quit following me and leave me alone!" she spat thrusting her keys in the rusted old lock and jiggled on them.

"Now, now…it is not polite to talk like that to…me…" he smirked as her eyes shot wide at his strange appearance…and accent.

"Who are you?" she demanded placing a pale hand firm around the doorknob.

"Oh how rude of me…My name is Count Vladislaus Dragulia…for short Dracula." He gave her a mocking bow and his smirk grew as she sneered,

"Okay now it all makes good sense…now get away from me you psycho before I call authorities!" she demanded pulling out her cell phone and punching in the number 9.

"Do I need to finish or will you get away from me?"

He laughed softly at her ignorance,

'Obviously, she has no clue on who she is dealing with…'

"Trust me when I say this Ava…it would not help you in anyway…" he smiled cruelly down at her, his black eyes glinting with coldness.

"How did…How do…?" she stammered clutching both the knob and phone tighter, a light, nervous sweat broke out on her face and hands.

"Or more of the question is…why would I know?" he advanced up to her his smile twisting into an evil smirk.

'Get the heck out of there! He is a MDT!' (Mugger, drugger, thugger…) A/N

'A stalker!'

She tried to remove her hand from the gold knob, tried to move her legs to flee down the dark alley, tried to even mutter a sound of a word…but her body resisted and stayed firmly placed before the man before her.

He moved up to her about inches away, his eyes filled with blood lust and cruelty.

"To further my…introduction…" he paused whispering in her ear. "I am a vampire…get it?" he wrapped an arm forcefully around her waist and tilted her head back revealing her neck.

She nodded wordlessly her face pale with horror as the man grew fangs…and leaned down into her neck.

Before she could scream, before she could fight, before she could even move, he bit down hard into her flesh and an earsplitting scream lit up the dank alley, piercing into the night's sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Once again, I say none of the characters in this fiction are mine…except the ones I create 

Chapter 2

_A scream filled the alley, immediately lights in sleeping apartments flashed on, muttering and growling of the rooms boomed off the brick walls. As calm as ever, Dracula dropped the girl to the ground,_

"_Enjoy what I have given you my love…while it lasts…for I am coming back for you…" with that he summoned his winged form and took flight into the night a triumphant smirk gleaming on his fierce face._

"_Somebody call 911! Hurry she has lost a lot of blood!" a voice demanded and a man scooped her cold form up as police, ambulance, and onlookers surrounded the pair. Unfortunately, the media had arrived as well._

"_Tell me when did you hear her scream?" a pushy reporter stepped in his way, irritating him past boiling point._

"_Does it look like I want to answer you nosy questions at this moment? Step aside!" he growled shoving the ruffled reporter into the sea of the mob. _

….

"Ava? Ava, wake up! Please!" a shrill voice screamed in her dumb ears, a hand gently patted her face.

She at once sat up in the bed and grabbed the hand, giving its owner a death look, Jesse.

She groaned a UV light hit her straight on and she snarled at it,

"Turn that light off! Are you trying to blind me?" she pushed the light aside angrily and looked at Jesse angrily.

"What? Why are you staring at me!" she demanded stepping out of the bed and advancing towards him.

Deep down she felt something stir within her…like something was living in her…she also noticed how much paler her hands and feet were, a sudden sharp pain on her tongue made her pause her advance momentarily, fangs.

'Oh my…' she thought scared to herself, but then she felt a growling in her stomach and moaned,

"Oh…I am dead hungry…" she looked into Jesse's pale blue eyes and smirked, his heartbeat throbbed her…

"Ava? You are freaking me out…your eyes are white!" he backed up into the wall and Ava stopped in front of him her eyes back to their original silver and she looked horrified.

"Oh my gosh Jess I am so sorry!" she begged backing away from him and into her hospital bed.

"It…it's okay…" he replied awkwardly glancing down at his feet and went on slowly,

"You are hungry…I will be right back with some food…stay here!" he exasperated before sprinting out of her room and into the hospital corridor.

'What is going on! What has happened to me!' she thought desperate trying to remember what had happened the night before…

_Dracula tilted her neck to the side, summoned his horrendous fangs, and launched them right into her jugular vein drinking as if his very life depended upon it. Once he had completed his grisly meal, he let the girl lay limp in his arms,_

'_She is strong…I could use her…besides…she will thank me one day…' with that thought the vampire lord bit into his wrist and brought his blood to her cold lips, and watched pleasantly as the blood seeped right through and she swallowed it softly. He could not cherish the moment too long though, people had heard her scream…and he could not be discovered by anybody…_

She kicked the UV light over and broke it in her fury.

'Thank him? Thank him? Why in the hell would I thank that arrogant, self-centered, prideful bastard…I can no longer feel the sun on my skin, if that ever does happen to me, I would be ash before you could count to ten!' tears of sorrow and agony leaked down her cheeks and onto her hospital gown.

She forced herself back onto the bed, Katie; one of her best friends had just walked in, and had a very concerned look on her face.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked worriedly coming next to her friend and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Alright I guess…" she lied.

"That's good…what happened?" she demanded softly anger edged in her voice.

"Nothing really…you know me…clutz and all…pricked my self with a steak knife, lost my mind ended up unconscious outside of my door…you know me when it comes to blood and knives…" she chuckled nervously hoping that her friend would accept her lie.

"Okay…" she smirked and retorted, "Never giving you another knife again…"

At that moment Jesse appeared in the room, his face red with output and in his hands was a McDonalds sack. He tossed it wearily at Ava and leaned against the wall panting.

She caught it with ease and chuckled,

"Thanks Jess…sorry for that back there…" she grinned, careful not to show her fangs.

"No big…I will never wake you up when you are sleeping again…" he vowed putting up his left hand and drooping it down to his side.

She laughed and opened the bag and smelled the wonderful scents of french-fries, and a luscious hamburger.

When she took a bite in the burger, she could taste nothing, the food pratically turned to ash in her mouth…she realized in horror that only one thing could savor her hunger:

Blood.

Sorry the first chapter was a little dull…hope you liked this one better! R/R! Flames are welcomed! The next chapter we get to see Dracula again! And we know how much fun that will be! lol


	3. Chapter 2

None of the characters in this story are mine…except the ones I create…

Fortune Zyne: wow that's is weird…but cool to! Hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 3

He relished the rippling air as it flowed against his face and leather wings, it almost felt like he was alive again…

'That girl proved her courage…now I will have to test her trust and strength…like I would need to…' he smirked remembering how she stood up to him.

'I am sure she would have showed fear from the start right after I introduced myself…' his smirk grew as he saw his castle come into view at last.

It had been a two nights trek, and he was in need of rest and warm blood.

"Master! Master!" three shrilling cries pierced his thoughts as he gracefully glided onto the cold marble floor and transformed back into his human form.

"My darlings!" he responded opening his arms wide to his energetic brides.

Immediately they drew into his cold grasp, and cooed and loved on him like a child to a newborn kitten.

"I missed you my loves…" he purred kissing them each on the head lovingly.

"You were gone to long master!" Aleera slurred not wanting to leave her master's grasp.

Verona rolled her eyes and thumped the flirty bride up side the head and Marishka snickered as Aleera looked insulted.

"Can you not see…or is your lust clouding you vision? That our Master needs his rest…he has been gone for a month…and you coo on him non stop…selfish…"she spat her cobalt eyes flashing orange.

Aleera in response immediately stepped away from Dracula and cowered back mockingly,

"Oh, and I guess you think you have power over me?" she tempted her eyes turning lavender and her canines grew.

"STOP! Both of you! Aleera, she does have power over you, and Verona quit rousing you sister…now please…I, as Verona stated am in need of rest…so leave me in peace now…" he commanded wearily his eyes flashing briefly an icy hue. Aleera, devastated, flew down the hall, Marishka sighed exasperatedly and followed as well, but Verona lingered.

"You succeeded? I am sure?" she whispered walking by his side, supporting him as they passed the cold beacons of fire and stone.

"Yes, she is now one of us…" he replied wearily wrapping an arm around her waist and whispered,

"You would forgive me…if I were to feed momentarily upon you?" he stopped in front of his quarters and twisted her around to face him.

Indeed did look deathly paler and he seemed to be very weak, and besides that she was his first bride…and he meant everything to her…

"Yes, master, I would of course forgive you…" she smiled warmly at him and her mimicked her smile as she tilted her neck and pulled her hair aside for him and cooed,

"Drink and be at peace my lord…" with that, Dracula nodded his head and brought his mouth on her neck and pierced her flesh gently and drank from her deeply.

He pulled his fangs from her neck and kissed the wound and purred smoothly,

"Would you mind the honor…of accompanying me on this morning to eve?" his eyes were filled with lust and sly.

Verona let the pain pass, and straightened up a cool smile welcomed her lips as she replied gently,

"If it makes you feel…at home…I would mind the honor…"


	4. Chapter 3

As I stress again none of the characters in this fiction are mine, except the ones I have created

Fortune Zyne: Thank you! Verona as well reminded me of the authority type and the strongest of the three brides! As for Ava…well this chapter might explain what she is having to deal with and the conflicts that come with it. Thanks for reviewing!

Knnyphph: Thanks for the compliment! This is my first fan fiction, so I am still learning everything and yea…thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Random Girl: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate your compliments and I hope that this chapter and story satisfies you!

As to all my reviewers, as I already mentioned Flames are welcomed! Also, thank you all Fortune Zyne (awesome name), Knnyphph (like the name…what does it mean?), and random girl (mysterious…lol) for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story!

Chapter 4

"Hey, you know you might be under pain, and stress at this moment, but you know…you still have to go to your classes…" Katie scolded handing Ava her Coke.

Sighing reluctantly, she replied,

"I know…" she had not yet told Katie of what was truly "wrong" with her…she, even though she was now a vampire, still wanted friends…

"Drink up…I want to take you to the movies this afternoon, and well…the doctors said you have to be able to eat, walk and move around before they would release you." Katie gave Ava a mocking smile,

"All this over a little knife cut…sad…" Ava grinned and took a swig of her drink, gagging because of its horrid taste.

"We all have our little problems…"

_The moon's rays cast shivers upon Ava's hospital bed, however, she was not in the bed but pacing,_

'_I feel wide awake…duh, you are a vampire now…' she slumped onto the floor in confusion._

'_Gosh I am starving…I know what I need…but I don't think I could take a human's blood…that's just gross…there has to be an alternative…' she furrowed her brows in thought and rubbed her head. _

_All of a sudden her back sprouted wings, her flesh turned to white leather, her eyes flashed like pearls._

'_It doesn't matter what blood I feed on, as long as I get some to feed on…' Did I just say that? _

_A sharp squeak drew into her thoughts,_

'_A mouse? I guess that will have to do for now…' she stalked up to the corner from where the cry had echoed from, scooped up the mouse, and felt her fangs grow…_

'I am a monster…' she swallowed the coke in her mouth in shame remembering the frenzied screeches of the little, white mouse as she fed upon it…

"Hello? Anyone home?" Katie waved her hand wildly in front of her friend's blank eyes.

Shaking her head slightly she retorted,

"Sorry…just thinking…"

'How monstrous you are?'

"How can anyone think in this dark hole? Let's get some light in here!" Katie shot up and moved over to the window that had plaid curtains shielding the sun's death ray at Ava.

"No wait!" Ava screamed jumping at Katie desperately knocking her to the ground breathing harsh,

"I…I am f..f..ine…let's go to the…mo…vies…" she stammered helping her rattled friend off the ground.

"Are you okay? You love the sun!" Katie exasperated brushing herself off and giving Ava a suspicious look.

'Not anymore I don't…'

"It hurts my eyes terribly…and…and I like dark…" Ava replied quickly flashing her eyes guiltily down.

"Those vampire books are getting to you head…" Katie laughed punching her playfully in the arm.

'Those vampire books are my head…now…that I am one…'


	5. Chapter 4

None of the characters are mine, except the ones I create

Chapter 5 The sun will come out tomorrow Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow 

_There will be sun…_

Annie Broadway 

She suited up in what looked like an outfit a spy would wear, a black tinted umbrella, black sunglasses, a heavy black sweatshirt and pants, and black wool gloves.

"Uh are you okay?" Katie asked slowly as Ava pulled her hair up in a messy bun, and wrapped a scarf from a around her neck and pulled it up over her mouth.

"Oh I know who you are trying to be like! The invisible man off of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen!" Katie pointed and jumped excitedly, but then gave her a questioning look,

"Why though?"

Ava finished situating her protection from the sun, and looked at Katie from her black tinted sun glasses and replied,

"I loved that movie…I am making a fashion statement…"

She retorted giving Ava a look,

"That movie got horrible reviews…and it was lame!"

"You are just critical!" Ava laughed making sure she was covered head to toe not a slim of her skin showed anywhere beneath the heavy, black clothing.

"By the way…why are you so pale?" she questioned gazing hard at Ava's revealing pale cheeks.

"I always have been pale! Now stop with the questions and let's go to the movie!" Ava replied icily.

"Sorry, sorry I forgot ok?" she hurried after Ava's retreating form as the girl slipped out of the glass door.

The sun beat down on the black material, but did not inflict harm on her skin, thankfully. She felt tears rise in her eyes as people looked at her and stared comically laughing or scorning at her appearance. One of the men just gave her a small smile and walked up to the theatre's entrance.

'He looks to familiar…oh well…I don't care…'

"That will be 4.50 ladies…" the cashier replied awkwardly looking at Ava curiously before handing Katie the tickets to the Phantom of the Opera movie.

…

The girls settled down in one of the bottom rows of the theatre, Ava was very relieved that it was very dark, she removed her gloves, parka, scarf, and glasses. A man and three beautiful women sat down next to Ava. They were dressed each in long black trench coats, very odd…like Ava…

"Oh I love this music!" Katie whispered nudging Ava in the arm gesturing to the screen where Christine was displayed singing "Think of Me".

"Yeah…me to." Ava replied looking away from the man and women and placing her gaze on the big screen before her.

'Hello Ava my dear, I do believe we have met before…'

Startled Ava, looked up and down the aisle, and turned to Katie whispering,

"Did you hear that?"

"Shh! This is my favorite song!"

In sleep he sang to me 

_In dreams he came_

_That voice that calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind…_

She shook her head lightly, tried to forget that cold voice in her head, and looked back at the screen in concentration.

'You cannot hide who you truly are…'

Frustrated Ava turned her head sharply to the right of her were the man sat and gave him a cold look.

"Are you talking to me sir?"

He turned his eyes from the screen and gave her an amused smile,

"No my dear, I am watching this movie…"

"Oh I am sorry to bother you…" she mumbled not able to turn from his gaze. Cold, black eyes seemed to pierce through her very soul.

Her eyes and mouth opened in horror and she gasped and whispered hollowly,

"You…you…"

Cold, black eyes turned to icy blue as he approached her rigid form… 

His eyes scanned her face and he replied purring,

"Yes darling?"

'You are the man…vampire…who sired me!'

'How right you are my dear…'


	6. Chapter 5

Do I need to tell you again? Only the characters I created are mine!

Chapter 5

He gave her an evil smirk and whispered,

"How do you like it?"

She growled and spat,

"Thanks to you, I can no longer feel the sun on my face, or drink caffeine!" she felt her fangs grow long, and her eyes turn pearl white.

"Thanks to you, when I die I will be going to hell."

He chuckled dryly his own eyes flashing blue,

"A life with me won't be so bad…" he moved his arm to the top of her seat.

She rolled her eyes sneering softly,

"A life with you! Are you crazy! I would have to be dead to ever live with you!"

Dracula smirked down at her infuriated face and moved his face closer to hers, and whispered softly in her ear,

"I am afraid that you are dead, my love…" before she was able to respond, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pressed.

The words of "Point of No Return" faded in and out and her vision dimmed and blacked. Before she crumbled to the floor unconscious, Dracula caught her, embraced her and transported himself and his brides from the building and outside where the skies were dimming and the sun was setting, the moon rising.

"Welcome to your new family Ava Jones…my bride to be…" Dracula clutched her tight to his body and leapt into the air in his demonic form, his brides at his side mocking him, they all flew into the moonlight until they were nothing but little specks in the sky.


	7. Chapter 6

Once again, none of the characters are mine, except the ones I create

Random Gal: Thank you for reviewing and enjoying my fiction so much! I appreciate your support and any flames you throw at me are accepted! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6

'Who is this girl? Who is this that my master holds tight on?' Aleera narrowed her eyes at the unconscious figure of Ava.

"I believe that someone is jealous…" Verona teased whispering in her sister's ear.

Aleera turned sharply from her bliss and gave Verona a ugly look and spat,

"Who is she? Why does he hold her so?"

Verona chuckled softly at her sister's demand and replied softly,

"You will see…in time…now my sister…we must depart to feed…" Verona pulled on Aleera's arm and dragged her to the window, Marishka catching the hint fast followed after them.

"My sisters do we feed with the Master?" Marishka whispered glancing back at Dracula still holding Ava.

"No my dears, we feast as a trio tonight, a women's night out you could say…" she looked over her shoulder and gave Dracula a wink and short smirk before turning back to her confused sisters.

"Why did we even…" Aleera began but was cut off irritably by Verona,

"Shush now, like I said I will tell you…but now…we go to eat…no more talk of this manner till the time is right…" Verona snapped transforming herself and leaping out the window, Marishka mimicked her, but Aleera looked back at Dracula and then at Verona and shook her head.

Verona's canines elongated, her eyes turned red- orange and she hissed venomously,

"I do believe my sister, that I as second in command, told you to come with us…now come…or else I will force you…and I am positive you do not want me to do that…"

Aleera's eyes widened in fear and she immediately jumped out the window and joined her sisters reluctantly.

…

Dracula could not help but grin at Verona's cunningness and intimidating composure, his first and most loyal bride. He watched silently as the trio flew into the night and into the village of Vaseria.

A soft groan brought the vampire back to his senses and he smirking now looked down at Ava, who was blinking her bleary eyes and yawning softly.

"Ow, why does my neck hurt?" a hand went behind her neck and felt a knot, a nasty bruise.

She was completely oblivious to that she was being held by Dracula, but began to think aloud frustrated,

"Alright, I really am starting to get mad…I hate waking up not knowing where I am…"

'Hey! Where am I?'

"I feel stupid and helpless…not two things I really need/ want right now…" she sighed exasperated and tried to sit up, but she couldn't…

'What the…?'

"You are very entertaining my dear…" Dracula responded amused his black eyes shining with mystery.

"Huh? What? Oh! Hey! Why are you holding me? Let go of me!" she demanded furiously and inwardly cursed herself repeatedly for her stupidity.

"Alright then…" he dropped her casually to the ground and grinned as she fuming stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye,

"You knew what I meant!" she growled rubbing her sore backside.

"I did?" he answered innocently.

Her eyes whitened, her fangs grew, and she seethed,

"Just who do you think you are?"

He laughed and began to circle her,

"I am Dracula, you will be my bride, and I will be your Master"

"In what century were you born in? You cannot just walk up to a girl and say your going to be my bride…that's is dumb!" she retorted placing her hands on her hips.

Ignoring her snide remark, he sneered,

"You are very bold to even dare speak to me like you are, to even challenge me…but that is why I chose you…"

"Chose me? Please! You bit me, changed me into a demon of hell, and now you want me to be your bride? You would have to seriously bribe me or make me smile before I would ever be anything to you!"

He growled and thrust her against the wall his face mere inches from her own,

"You stubbornness is going to kill you one day…no one defies me…no one…"

She spat in his face and snarled,

"First of all, if you truly wanted me to like you, you would not have thrust me into the wall like that…second, get you stinky, cold breath out of my face…"

He gave her a dangerous, challenging smile and whispered,

"You are not in Ireland anymore, your are in my hold, and if I were you, first of all, I would show some respect…because I can end your life as quick as I started it…" his eyes were red, his fangs long and gruesome.

She shoved against him angrily and he backed off smirking widely,

"You have no choice to the matter at all my dear, you will be my bride, or you will die…"

She turned into her demonic self, tears streaming down her ashen face,

"You are a hideous, ignorant ruthless, arrogant fool! I am already dead! Like I would care if you killed me? Go ahead! It would make my day!" she sank to the ground, clutching something in her hand.

Dracula's anger at once deceased; he walked over to her crouched figure, knelt down, and lifted her chin to meet her silver eyes,

"My love, I am sorry, forgive me, it is in my nature, arrogance is a prime…" his eyes flashed a deep midnight blue and he grinned.

"I see I am not the only one who forgives?" he lifted her hands to his lips, kissed them, and unbound them, revealing a small cross necklace.

Usually a cross of any type would burn a regular vampire's flesh to the bone, however; in this case, her hand was a burnt red, but now on fire.

She sadly looked down at the tiny cross and mumbled,

"I know what I am, and I accept it…but that does not mean I will forget my alliance to my Lord, I am a Christian, and I always will be one…I will continue to strengthen my faith, even if it does leave nasty scorches on my skin…"

Dracula frowned and thought,

'Odd, her skin turns red, but does not burn, maybe there is more to her than I know…'


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters except the ones I create

Talliscat: Awesome name by the way, thank you for your compliment! I hope you enjoy this story, and are satisfied by this chapter!

Chapter 7

What we do not know Will not kill us 

_But save us_

"Come my dear, you look weak and weary, let me show you to your quarters." Dracula helped the girl rise to her feet pleasantly, all the tension between them decapitated immediately. In agreement, she nodded her head and frowned suspiciously,

"Why all of a sudden are you being nice to me?" he shrugged and held out his arm grinning charmingly at her,

"For the time being you are my guest…and it is my honor to escort you to your bedroom." His eyes flashed with mischief and his canines edged but did not peak out.

She gave him a look, looking at his arm scowling,

"Do I have to hold your arm?"

He chuckled shaking his head amused,

"Do you want to get lost? Are would you rather be supported and guided by me?"

Mumbling furiously, she dragged herself up next to him, grabbed his arm and threw him a glare.

"This means nothing…understood?"

He smiled eerily down at her and whispered,

"What do you mean by it?"

Her frustration showed relevantly, she stamped her foot down and huffed up,

"Quit messing with my mind!"

Dracula laughed heartily, began to lead her down the cascading hall, to the steps, and began to climb.

'Oooo he is annoying!'

'_But oh he is so charming'_

'Uhh you need to wake up and smell life! He is evil! Pure evil!'

'_Bad boys are the best though…'_

'You need major help…'

Ava suddenly shivered, wrapping her free arm around her stomach,

"Do you…l..l…ike…the…c…c…old…or something?" the cold went right through her jeans and top, searing her skin like needles.

He smiled and replied coolly,

"I do not feel the cold…I am sorry are you cold Ava?" he pause in front of a heavy mahogany door, placing his hand on the handle.

"Just a little yeah…is it any warmer in there?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"I would not know…I feel nothing…" he smirked as she rolled her eyes grumbling.

He pushed open the door and his smirk grew as the girl gasped,

"Whoa…you have a little to much money…" she removed her arm from his and examined the room's every detail.

"I assume you are pleased?" Dracula asked watching the girl scan every nook and cranny of the room with bright eyes and a gleaming smile.

"Oh uh yeah…it is satisfying I guess…" she replied absent-mindedly awing at the room's splendor and extravagance.

"Oh, by the way, love, tomorrow is my famous Hallow Eve's Ball, and you are going with me, in your wardrobe is your dress and shoes, on your vanity, your jewelry, mask and gloves." He relished her blank look as he crossed over to her kissed her on the forehead, bade her good night and left the room smirking.

'_So beautiful…wow…and it's mine…'_

'AHHH! I am not going to a ball!'

"Dracula! You did not let me even defend myself! I do not dance, I do not wear frilly dresses!" she kicked the bedpost angrily and huffed down on the queen mattress.

'You have no choice…he is stronger than you…'

She sighed deeply, casting a dark look to the wardrobe,

"I hate irony…" she got up, crossed over to the wardrobe, and yanked it open gasping in horror/ shock.

The most beautiful, low- necked, extravagant gown she had ever laid eyes on. It was a gleaming silver color, with a poof out from the waist down, the neck was in a v- shaped and the straps were a quarter length. The back of the gown was a lace up…

'I am not going to be able to fit in this! Plus even get it on me!'

She looked down under the dress were identical silver heels with a diamond on top flashed at her.

'He really has out done himself…'

She cast one last look to the gown and shoes and closed the wardrobe and quickly crossed over to the vanity where a beautiful diamond necklace pendant lay, dangle diamond earrings, a beautiful porcelain mask, and to top it off a jaw dropping tiara enriched with diamonds and pearls.

Her own jaw was hanging low, she picked up the tiara with trembling hands and placed it on her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

'_I look beautiful only with the tiara on…'_

'He is trying to impress you…'

'_Man, he is doing an awesome job…'_

'You got a reasonable…hey!'

Ava took off the tiara and placed it back down on the vanity, and growled,

"I need serious counseling…"


	9. Chapter 8

Once again, I say to you, none of the character in this story are mine…blah blah…you should know the rest by now…

To all my reviewers (sorry I was to lazy to write all you names down, forgive me) thank you for your compliments and suggestions. I hope that you like this chapter as much as the others do, if not of course, flames are welcomed!

Chapter 8

_Beautiful gold trimmed doors creaked open revealing a ballroom with the most elegance any girl would ever dream of. A beautiful yet sorrow melody set the setting and mood, swirling in a blur of colors and sizes was many dancers. Yet, in a way all matching by the masks that hid their faces to the world. A young girl no older than seventeen years stood in the middle of the swirl, she was clothed in such an extravagant gown of fine silver and lace, and gleaming diamond tiara decorated her beautiful curls of red. Her face was as well hidden behind a rich porcelain mask that illuminated her bright silver eyes. As it was, she stood at first glance alone, but a rather handsome figure glided up behind her, he was dressed in black from head to foot. On his shoulders was a blood red cloak with gold interior, his hoped gold earring made his raven hair seem to gleam. To continue, his hair was pulled back in an elegant tail clipped by a gold fasten. In addition, like the girl, he also wore a mask, but his was of a deep nightshade that drew all attention to his peculiar changeling eyes. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and she immediately swirled around to face him with wide eyes. _

'_Hello darling…'_

'_What the…? Where am I?' she demanded her eyes brimming with anger and fear._

'_Is this a dream?' she whispered averting her eyes in every direction with suspicion._

'_If you think of this as a dream…so be it…' the man smiled charmingly holding out his hand to her purring,_

'_Shall we dance?' his fangs grew long and his eyes changed from cobalt to blue full if lust and mystery._

Ava's scream filled the bedroom as she sat up, her face was strained and sheet white, her silver eyes filled with horror and fear.

'That was a dream was it?' she looked down at her clothing and saw relieved that she was in her nightgown. Her eyebrows immediately furrowed in thought,

'Was that a dream' she climbed out from beneath the cover, crossed over to her vanity, and sat down gazing at her pale figure behind the mirror.

Around her neck was her cross pendant, the cross burned at her flesh, but did not lit it aflame. Strange.

"I agree, my love, very intriguing that one such as you can hold a cross and not be resulted in a pile of ashes…" a rush cold air hit inside of her ear sending involuntary chills running up and down her spine.

"How come you have no reflection?" she asked reaching out with her hand to touch the glass.

A cold, pale hand reached out a grasped hers and pulled her up against a body,

"I am no longer of the living, like yourself…"

She was swiveled around to face a very intriguing man, Dracula.

"I thought I was…"

"As did I my love…but it appears we were both mistaken…" he replied smiling and clasping both of her hands in his own and began to kiss her neck.

"Yes, you inherit the gift of the look and the feel but not the touch…you are not a full fledged vampire, but a half vampire…" he purred kissing her ear lobe.

"At least for now…" he whispered smirking as Ava tensed up under him gasping and pulling away.

"What do you mean by that?" she clutched her throat and looked at him with fear.

He laughed and his eyes flashed blue,

"Is it not obvious…my love?" he did not wait for her response but continued,

"Tomorrow is my Hollow's Eve Ball, and the birthday of you new life…"

He relished the scowl on her face and felt his canines lengthen,

"With me…for eternity…"


	10. Chapter 9

Do I have to say it again

Thank you! I have so many supportive reviewers! I really hope you like this chapter…I am sure you will:) More Dracula is always a good thing right?

Chapter 9

Ava reluctantly stepped up to the lavish gown and gave it a questioning look,

'Why do I have to go to a ball? I mean…couldn't we just have a little party here?' she ripped the dress frustrated out of the wardrobe and tossed it onto her bed growling in anger.

She made certain that every window was shut; every door locked before she pulled of her sleeping gown, and pulled up her silver gown. In horror, she realized that the back of the dress (to her correct guess) was a corset lace up.

'How in the hell am I going to lace this dress up?' she sighed trying to by putting her hands behind her back, but resulted in sighing in defiance throwing up her hands in defeat. A soft chuckle almost made her jump out of her skin,

"Having problems love?" she felt his ice hands on her bare shoulders his chilled breath on her bare neck.

She shuddered as his hands pulled at the strings and tied tight against her body, suffocating her.

"Does it have to be that tight?" she gasped clutching her chest trying to breath in, but resulted in a sharp pain in her rib.

"It is the style love, besides it looks gorgeous on you…" Dracula smiled as the girl looked down at herself in awe and wonder.

She blushed feeling Dracula's eyes wander around her body, she turned from him smirking as she slipped her feet into her heels and fixed her hair in a messy knot with a few strands on her face. She pulled on her elbow length gloves and reached down for the tiara and mask, but they were not there…

Dracula held the tiara in both hands smirking playfully at her ruffled reflection tearing through the drawers looking for the priceless tiara.

'Oh no! I lost it! I am so dead!' she felt her hair on the back of her neck stand on its end, a teasing chuckle rang in her ears,

"My, my dear, you search as if your life depended on it…" she turned around sharply inhaling about to say something in response when Dracula showed her the tiara safe in his hands.

"No worries my princess…" he whispered placing it gently on top of her beautiful red hair and then setting the porcelain mask in her pale face. He stepped back like an artist would to a beautiful work of art and smirked broadly,

"Excellent my dear, now we go to the ball…in Budapest at last…" he walked up closer to her and extended his hand.

She looked down at it and grimaced,

"Are we flying?"

He smiled and replied,

"No darling that would mess up your beautiful dress, we _walk…" _

Ava looked at him incredulous,

"Walk? Walk! That is even worse! Besides that, we are in Transylvania! Budapest is miles from here!"

He whispered softly grabbing her hand,

"Do you trust me?"

She felt safe in his hand and replied gently,

"Yes, I do…"

He smiled broader and purred,

"Close your eyes and relax…" she did as she was told, Dracula was very surprised but pleased greatly.

…

"Open your eyes my angel…" the vampire kissed her cheek and grinned as the girl opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

"Wow! Where are we?" she did a little twirl in front of him looking around her, a ballroom…exactly like her nightmare, her eyes widened in horror.

"Budapest…" he replied smugly his black eyes glinting.

"Shall we dance?" he put his hand on her waist, his other hand in her own. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to waltz like king and queen across the marble floor.

She felt transfixed, everything that passed around her was like blur, and a dream the world seem to pass her by like she was nothing. Strange, her thoughts were blank and filled with blissful images.

"How do you like it Ava?" Dracula smirked; it appeared his trance over her worked better than a charm.

"I am enjoying myself thank you Count…" she responded absentmindedly.

The vampire was past ecstatic behavior, his actually felt happy? Yes, he was full in confidence, but not in a long time had he actually felt…happy…Ava…kindles me…

He looked down in their waltz at the young girl, prey to his seduction and trance.

The dress showed her true beauty prominent to the world…he already felt the monster within him screaming in aggravation.

It is time…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He felt his fangs begin to grow, but quickly refused the command and smiled sweetly at Ava, bringing her up close to his body,

"You and I are so much alike my dear…" he smelled her hair and sighed deeply closing his eyes his smile widened.

"In what ways my dear Count?" she replied blankly looking dazed into his black eyes.

"In ways such as, we both have friends or to say I had a friend…but that is not the point…I believe you have a very close friend no?" his eyes flashed blue and his fangs peeked from under his top lip as he looked into her silver eyes.

"Yes…I do…" she whispered quietly waving her eyes down in guilt.

"Ahh, and I do, correct me if I am wrong, is not her name Katie?" he smirked as her eyes immediately shot to his wide and suspicious,

"How do you know her?" she demanded her eyes seemed to lit aflame.

His smirk widened, as he pulled up tight against his body whispering,

"Oh, she and I go way…back…want details?" he ran one hand across her face the other tightened on her hip.

Ava shuddered under his cold, hard grip and moaned in irritation,

"Quit seducing me for once and tell me how you know my best friend…"

He chuckled huskily in her ear and purred,

"She never told you? Who she REALLY is?" he brought his mouth dangerously close to her neck and smiled.

"Told me what? Stop speaking in riddles Count!" she sneered feeling helpless in his embrace.

"Oh, I truly don't know if I want to tell you, I love it when you are mad…" he teased his eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Well I don't!" she spat her eyes flashing white and her fangs bared.

Dracula stepped back from her a wide triumphant smirk on his intriguing face.

"Why me tell you when Kathryn can?"

Ava's mouth gaped open and she hissed,

"Kathryn? Who is Kathryn!" she clenched her gloved hands in anger and felt her fangs lengthen.

He turned from her, flashing one last charming smile at her fuming face and called out to the balcony coolly,

"Oh Kathryn, I do believe my dear you have much explaining to do…" A figure dressed in a dazzling blue ball gown approached the banister a scowl on her face.

"KATIE?" Ava cried dumbfounded.

Katie shot her gaze from Dracula to Ava sneering softly,

"I don't know why you even bothered to get to me through her…I guess I will never know…what I do know is that you have already drank from her, but you have not transferred enough blood to make her a full vampire."

In one instant Katie was from the banister and in front of Dracula an unpleasant smile on her pale face,

"Hello Vladislaus, I am afraid that we have the unfortunate surprise of meeting one another…again…" Ava noticed that Katie's teeth began to elognate and her skin grew whiter, her eyes flashed a violent purple.

Dracula once again looked back at Ava's shocked face and tutted amused,

"You never told her? What you really are? Kept it secret all these years how selfish…" he smiled cruelly at her and began to circle her taunting,

"You look amazing tonight, to bad your angry…I actually wanted to dance with you…"

Katie hissed through her elongated fangs and growled,

"Like I would want your dead hands on me…"

Dracula laughed a booming deep laugh and retorted,

"But why, my dear, I do believe that your hands are as well dead…"

Ava, all the while felt her anger reach bursting point and she, through gritted teeth seethed,

"Will someone in this room tell me what the hell you two are rambling about!" Kaite stopped following Dracula's circling form and looked Ava straight into the eyes,

"Ava, there is so much you don't know…I am…"

Ava threw her hands up in exasperation,

"No crap Katie!"

Dracula once again laughed loudly and vanished from Katie to Ava's side giving the other girl a nasty smirk.

"Listen to me Ava, now isn't the time or the place to discuss what I need to discuss with you…you see what he has done to you! He has poisoned you against me in a matter of seconds!" Katie's fangs shrank slightly but her eyes seemed to glow with sadness.

Ava spat at her feet and snarled,

"You lied to me…by not telling me anything at all! We are practically sisters! Does that mean nothing to you? Remember we made an oath? Never keep anything from each other? Oh! What a fool I was! You made a promise you never kept!" Ava's demonic fangs were long and horrid, her face ash white.

Katie began to retort when Ava cut into her sharply,

"No, not anymore Katie…or is it Kathryn? Oh, I wouldn't know…because I was never told who you really were!"

Dracula listened in respectful silence his eyes locked on Katie's hurt face,

"You see Kathryn, like it told you before, there is always a double knot to both ends of a story…" with that he thrust his arms around Ava and vanished.

At once, the ballroom disappeared, and Katie was left standing alone and deserted on the cold dark streets of Budapest tears of shame dripping down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katie paced the length of the study thinking hard,

'He went through Ava, to get to me…'

"He is only using her…to draw me to him…and get his revenge on…"

She stopped her blue eyes blazing with anger,

"My death…but I am already dead…oh no…"

She plopped in a nearby chair, white as chalk,

"He wants me to feel his wrath…to…to…Ava! Oh no! What of her?"

She closed her eyes and tears fell through the lashes down her cold face,

'I didn't want this…I only wanted to be free from his will…and now she…is his new victim to it…I need help…he is beyond my power…"

(FLASHBACK)

"Kathryn, do my a favor and go pick some wild herbs for supper tonight…get home soon…you know as well as I the horrors that come out at night here…" Selena, Kathryn's mother warned as the young ten-year-old girl stepped onto the dirt path leading to the woods.

"_Yes Mamma…I will be home by the time the sun sets…trust me…" the little girl hugged her mother, grabbed her basket and padded softly down the dirt path._

_In her mind she went through the list of items she needed to pluck,_

'_Mushrooms, bull meadow…' a dark, sinister figure stood in a nearby oak, a small smile on his pale face,_

'_A young girl such as her should never wander a path at this hour…hehehehehehehehehe' his canines grew long and his black eyes flashed blue._

_Kathryn's black hair was pulled back in a braid; she wore a simple, pale blue dress. Her bright sapphire eyes and porcelain skin glimmered in the waning sunlight._

_The man grinned as the girl looked cautiously around her and entered the forest._

'_So much beauty for a small child…she could be proved useful one day…' the man quickly followed her silent as wind over water. _

_A clearing of mushrooms and small plants came into view and the path stopped Kathryn stepped over to a stalk, set down her basket and examined the plant carefully,_

"_Let's see here, you look good enough, mother will be pleased, only eleven more… sigh " she yanked it from the ground and tossed it lazily in the basket,_

"_Such a job, for such beauty…" Kathryn at once felt herself go rigid with coldness, her heart throbbed, and her eyes widened in fear._

_A dark, handsome man with pale skin and fastened raven hair emitted from the shadows of a tree._

_His clothing was strange, all black but of very rich quality, his black eyes seemed to pierce through the girl's soul and his smile was to white for her pleasure._

"_W…wh…who are you sir?" she stammered backing up from him, her knuckles white around the basket._

"_Who am I little girl?" he repeated giving her a smile,_

"_Please sir, leave me be…I am just picking herbs for my mother…" she whispered feeling the coldness grow more powerful,_

"_What a shame…you don't know who I am…I know who you are…" his black eyes flashed blue and his white smile flashed, his canines grew._

"_Nosferatu!" Kathryn yelped dropping the basket to the ground, her body shaking in immense fear,_

"_It is day yet! Why do you not scorch in the sun's rays?" she gasped backing into a tree._

_The vampire shrugged and stepped full into the circle of light a gleaming smirk on his thin lips,_

"_I guess I am just one of a kind…perhaps…" he advanced towards her,_

"_Who are you!" she demanded clenching her fists by her sides, pressing herself against the tree,_

'_I am trapped!'_

"_Kathryn darling, there is no need to be in fear…despite my…reputation…" his smirk widened, and his fangs extended over his chin, her heart beat quickened,_

_She paled, her mouth went ash dry, she made the sign of the cross with her fingers stammering,_

"_Get thee behind me Count Dracula!" he cackled and whispered,_

"_My pleasure, my dear…" he appeared behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and went on in her ear,_

"_I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia, and, my dear, you have the great luck of coming home with me..." the coldness drowned the small child and she fell limp in his grasp as the vampire lord revealed his true image._

…

"Oh Master! She is adorable!" Aleera cried as Dracula set the girl down on the dining table seeming very pleased with himself,

_Verona stepped closer to the table a questioning glint in her eyes,_

"_Master…I feel there is something more to her…we must dispose of her! She will be the death of us all!" _

_Marishka cackled manically and stepped up to the unconscious child and pointed at her smirking,_

"_Verona, my dear, that little girl could not hurt us! We are immortal! She is just a mortal! Do not fear…perhaps you just need some fresh blood or long slumber…" _

_Dracula walked over to Verona's side and wrapped an arm around her waist,_

"_My darling, Marishka is quite right she is to be your servant and that is all do not fear" he looked deep into her anxious eyes, smiled warmly, and added in undertone,_

"_If it makes you feel any better…you can rest with me…" his eyes shone a deep blue,_

_Verona smiled weakly casting her eyes from the slumbering girl and into the Counts' a new light bright in her face,_

"_I think that would make me feel much better master…thank you…"_

_(Flashback End)_

Katie shook her head from her dream, the room was cast in shadow, the moon was rising in the west, and the exhausted girl sighed deeply,

"I am weary for some unknown reason…I only hope that my rest will not be a mistake in my part…" she yawned big, crossed over to the leather couch, set herself on it and closed her eyes, into, she hope would be a dreamless sleep, but to her horror, was a replay, flashback of a nightmare she prayed she would never have to recall again…

A/N: I am sorry I have not updated in such a long time! I had a major writer's block…lol but thank goodness, I am out of it now! R/R! Please! Flames are welcomed!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ava was curled in a tight ball on the window seat, confusion set clear in her silver eyes and pale complexion.

'Katie…Kathryn…Dracula…what is the connection? How do they know one another? Why wouldn't she tell me?'

'Think about it! Who would tell that they are the undead? Common sense now…' 

'But she is my best friend my sister practically!'

'Some things such as that are best left untold…you have no reason to be angry with her…but with Dracula…don't you feel stupid?'

She sighed watching the endless snow clatter onto the large window and into the deep abyss.

"Hello Ava, my dear…" a soft voice filled her resting chambers and her door snapped shut.

Turning slightly, she saw the beautiful form of Verona approach her, concern and worry etched in her face.

"Hello Verona…am I bothering you? Do I need to leave?" Ava began to rise, but was pushed back down gently by Verona, shaking her head.

"No, my dear, you are not the worry I am anxious about at this point and time…"

Ava narrowed her eyes, studying Verona's tense composure.

"What is the matter?" she asked timidly backing slowly away from the vampires.

Verona smiled and replied smoothly,

"No need to back away, I have already fed…I just need someone other than the undead to talk to…" she sighed exasperatedly and leaned against the window.

Funny how Ava just noticed how old and weary the infamous vampire was, there was dark black rings under her cobalt eyes, her skin seemed a more sicker color and her hair just hung limp around her face.

"Okay…" Ava responded unsure settling herself back down.

After a fw minutes of awkward silence Verona said,

"Sometimes I wish I would have done the same thing as Kathryn did…" she sighed deeply and bore her eyes to the ground,

"But his wrath scares me, but he is my master, and I only serve and please him…" Ava pondered these words in her head and replied immediately,

"You to know Katie?"

Verona looked into her eyes a glaze was filled in them, and there was amusement in her features,

"Yes, I knew her…"

…

"Oh Kathryn darling…would you please come here?" 

'_What now!' the thirteen-year-old Kathryn thought exasperatedly to herself._

_She sighed in exhaustion, wrung out the dripping wet rag, threw it in the water pail. Rising from the floor she felt a series of cracks and pops in her back,_

'_Oh I am going to be sore in the morning…'_

'_It is impossible to keep these hallways decent for at least two hours!' _

"_Coming Mistress!" she called wearily trotting over to the banister a glum expression on her face,_

'_Sewing? Scrubbing her floors? WHAT!'_

_Marishka and Aleera were always working her to the dirt, Verona stayed away from her, and she saw Dracula only at dinner times…_

_She knelt to the floor honorably as Aleera commanded,_

"_Kathryn, please fix this tear in my dress will you?"_

'_Knew it…'_

"_Yes Mistress…" she replied weakly taking the dress from the vampire's hands and grabbing the needle and thread from the vanity nearby._

"_Be careful with the material…it is very fine…and easily…YOU LITTLE! HOW DARE YOU!" _

_In her dead like state, poor little Kathryn's hands were shaking violently and the tear grew a hair bigger._

"_Mistress! Forgive me! My hands are clumsy! I shall fix it right away!" she begged holding up her hands in submission, this was not the first time something like this had happened, and she had the marks to prove it._

"_OH YOU WILL FIX IT…AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Aleera screeched grabbing the terrified girl by the hair and yanking her off the ground viciously._

_Kathryn yelped in pain and fear, tears welled in her eyes and she felt as if her head was going to split apart._

"_Aleera dar…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Dracula had come through the door with a thin dress in his hands, a look of pure rage in his eyes._

"_THIS LITTLE WHORE TORE MY DRESS!" Aleera howled in agony._

_The vampires threw the child into the floor brutally and spat on her cowered figure,_

"_Ma…s…t...er…it…" she could not finish, the pain overwhelmed her and she grew limp on the cold floor, bleeding from the head and her ribs were cracked._

_Dracula eyes were blood red, his mouth of fangs razor sharp and long,_

"_How many times must I remind you…she is never to be harmed! NEVER!" he snarled advancing on Aleera's weeping form,_

"_How many dresses do you have? That is but one dress! You have others to replace it! GO! OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" he roared and at once Aleera sprang out of the room screaming in terror._

…

"She is not easily forgotten by Aleera in the least…" Verona chuckled quietly.

"How do you know Katie…please tell me…Dracula…"

"He wouldn't tell you…it infuriates him even today…I guess I have no choice but to tell you…but you can never speak of it in this castle or around the Master…his wrath is not so pleasant…understandable?" Verona asked simply giving Ava a hard look.

"Understood…" she grew silent as the vampires began her friend's real story and made past confusions abruptly disappear.

A/N: btw, this major flashback is not only to help explain Katie's past, but it is a controlled dream…by none other than….hehhehheheheheh you should know by now…: ) R/R! Please!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Katie moaned in her sleep a cold sweat broke over her, she was trembling from head to foot. Sitting opposite from her in a sway back leather chair was Dracula, a cool smile on his pale.

"This is very…interesting to watch…I am only doing this Kathryn to remind you who you really are…and who you belong to…" his black eyes glittered with amusement as the girl began to sleep talk,

"No, don't want to…Aleera! I am sorry! I will fix it!" tears seeped through her closed lids her face was ashen,

" I didn't mean to! Forgive me!" she cried out a shudder ran down her spine and she went deathly still.

…

_Dracula bent over the cold girl's form, she was pale, around her head was a bandage and her ribs were wrapped as well._

"_I am sorry, my bride is brutal…she will be dealt with rest assured…" a small smile greeted his face and he sat on the edge of her bed,_

"_I know you cannot hear me, save even see me, but I am about to offer you a chance to never feel any pain again…"_

_The girl groaned silently and began to shiver,_

_Dracula fixed the blankets around her and settled back down,_

"_A chance to live forever and never have to worry about the cold, hard stress of living every day…" _

_He scooted closer to her, the moonlight shone across Kathryn's pale face,_

"_Kathryn, you are so beautiful, this will hurt but a second, and then you will live forever with me…" his fangs grew and his black eyes changed to a pale blue._

"_Every life has a double knot, you are very fortunate to find the other knot out…"_

_He was only inches from her neck and he whispered soothingly,_

"_There is always a double knot in every story…" he kissed her neck and drew his fangs as gentle as he could into her flesh she jumped at first, but remained motionless as he drew from her. When his grisly task was completed, he kissed the wound, slit his wrist with his fingernail, and let the blood draw into Kathryn's mouth._

_He leaned back and smiled wide as the transformation began almost immediately, two sharp canines peaked from under her lip, her face grew pearly white, hair a silky black. Her body changed from a child's to a woman's…and Dracula felt the monster in him growl in anticipation…his lust was consuming him…_

_He kissed her on top of her head as the transformation finished,_

"Welcome to the family, my beautiful Kathryn…" 

Katie's eyes shot open, they were a purple hue, her fangs were long, the first time in a long time she was hungry, hungry for something other than…animal blood…

"What thoughts and wants lurk in that thoughtful mind of yours Kathryn?" Dracula asked rising from his seat, strolled over to where Katie lay, and sat down on her feet grinning evilly.

"Who? What?" Katie whispered her eyes changing back to their silver blue; her teeth shrank back into place.

She shook her head vigorously, sat up on the couch, and almost screamed in horror at who was sitting on her feet. Dracula.

"Hello darling…pleasant dreams I hope?" he purred and moved up the couch and sat on her thighs a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Ow! Get off me!" she yelped as his weight shifted to her thighs, he sat crossed legged a thoughtful look in his eyes and replied pleasantly,

"Do you want me to shift again? Am I hurting you my dear?" he teased his eyes a deep blue.

She groaned as he faced her, knees straddling her sides, he bent down low to her face, his hands held her arms down gently,

"Better?" he purred his fangs elongating.

"What do you think? Wait a minute…it was you controlling my dreams! You sick, evil, arrogant, bastard!" Katie spat feeling her will waning and her strength failing her.

"Thank you, thank you and another thank you…" Dracula replied a charming smile on his fine lips.

'Oh my gosh…he is sitting on me!'

'So…handsome…so…charming…why did I ever run away?' 

'No! Evil and overpowering…soulless and well evil! He has wicked thoughts…you can see them clear in his dark eyes…'

He moved his face closer to her own and whispered,

"I have never gotten this close to you, not since I sired you…you never let me…what a shame…I guess this makes up for all my years of torment…" his lips brushed playfully against hers.

She moaned in exasperation and gave up her fight for the time being as Dracula fully kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before the kiss grew any deeper Dracula broke it and smirked at the upset look on Katie's face,

"Hmmm wasn't you who said you hated and despised me? You seem very happy right now my dear." He scolded his eyes scanning her face and neck.

Kathryn shook her head again and sneered softly,

"You are just plain evil!"

He sighed in mock regret replying,

"I know life stinks doesn't it?"

"But you are dead…oh I get it…" she said turning her eyes down.

He helped her up and drew her chin to meet his eyes,

"Why did you leave me? If I could love, I would truly love you the most…"

He sat down on the couch and Katie did as well, he wrapped an arm around her waist a sad gleam in his eyes,

"I guess…I just wanted to be…free…" she replied looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed and put his hand to her face and caressed her cheek lovingly,

"You and I both…but alas…we will never be free…at least…I know I never will…I am forever a slave…"

Katie tutted softly moving some strands of hair from his eyes,

"We are all meant to be free, yes, in life…or death we will make some careless decisions, but they are always forgiven…if you go to the right person…"

Dracula smiled and replied softly,

"So many times you told me about Him, about what He could do for me…and every time I ignored you…maybe…but no…"

"But nothing! Even you can be forgiven! You are not his son! You had a father, that is just what people assume about you!" Katie cried placing both hands on the side of his face and brought him close to her as she whispered,

"You to can be forgiven, but you must give yourself to Him, and admit to Him that you have sinned, believe and confess my dear Vladislaus, please…" their foreheads touched and he tingled with pleasure.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me…" he said coolly.

"Dracula, Dracula, Dracula…and I thought you could read minds! I have cared for you since the day you sired me…I was only afraid…I didn't know what to do…or how to do it…"

The vampire grasped her shoulders a bright look in his eyes,

"Do you love me?"

R/R!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Verona sighed outwardly Ava was wide eyed,

"Is all of this true?"

"All of it! From the beginning to the end!" a snap made Ava jump and Verona replied,

"Aleera, Marishka so good of you to barge in…I have told her what she needed to know…would you like to add anything?" she taunted coolly her eyes flashing.

"No…where is the Master? Marishka and I have looked high and low, but he is nowhere in sight!" Aleera demanded.

Marishka nodded in consensus behind her,

"My sisters, the Master is away on business at the time being…do not worry…"

"Oh, he told you did he?" Aleera snarled her fangs long.

"Please! Do not quarrel my sisters!" Marishka begged,

Aleera howled in outrage and bit into Marishka's neck viciously until Marishka fell dead on the floor, her body withered from lack of blood.

"One down…two to go…" Aleera panted licking Marishka's blood off her lips.

"TRAITOR!" Verona roared turning into her demon and Aleera did as well.

Ava fell to the ground and backed away in horror as the two vampires fought each other to the death.

Verona fell to the ground Aleera poised over her a wicked smirk on her face,

"Be happy in the knowledge that I shall weep over your dead body…" she roared in victory and ripped Verona's throat out killing her immediately. As Verona mimicked Marishka's death, Aleera went to her knees and wailed in misery,

"VERONA! MARISHKA!" fake tears streamed down her face and she cowered to the ground moaning in agony.

…

Katie was about to respond when Dracula let out an earsplitting howl and fell to the ground roaring in agony,

"MARISHKA! VERONA! NOOOO!"

Katie fell to the ground next to him and shouted,

"What's wrong!"

Dracula's face darkened his fangs long and horrid eyes murderous red,

"Aleera…" he grabbed Katie by the wrist and teleported to the very room where Aleera lay on the ground weeping in misery.

"Aleera darling come to me…" Dracula purred and pushed Katie away gently over to where Ava cowered,

"Master! She…she…that whore! She killed them and she tried to do me in! Thank goodness you have come!" she wrapped her arms around him and wailed into his cloak.

Dracula gave both Ava and Katie a warning glare and they both catching the hint fast covered their ears and eyes and turned away from the horrific scene that was about to take place.

"Shhh my love, it will be okay…I am here…" his mouth was on her neck, his fangs sharper than they had ever been.

"Oh Master…what ever are we to do? It is only you and I now!" Aleera kissed his neck and howled as Dracula snarled and bit into her flesh,

"Don't you mean it is only Ava, Kathryn and I?" he drained her of her blood and threw her carcass to the ground howling in agony.

All three of his brides were dead…for good…

Ava looked from behind her hands at Katie's stricken face and whispered,

"I'm sorry…I understand everything now…"

Katie nodded wordlessly as Ava and looked at Dracula fearfully.

"What is going to happen to us?" Ava nudged.

"I haven't the slightest clue…I only hope it isn't bad…"

Dracula rose from the ground, brushed himself off and looked to where Ava and Katie cowered with wide eyes.

"Kathryn, Ava come to me…" he beckoned a warm smile on his face.

The girls looked at each other questioningly, shrugged and crept cautiously up to Dracula.

"I believe, my loves, we have some confessing to do…" he looked into Katie's eyes and grinned ironically.

"Familiar no?" Katie smile weakly and confessed,

"I do Dracula…I do love you…happy?"

Dracula's grin burst into a beaming smile,

"Yep! Ava…"

Ava bit her lip and yelped in pain,

"Ow…what? Am I supposed to say something?"

Katie laughed and whispered in Ava's ear,

"Oh yeah! Okay…I confess that…I want to be a full vampire…"

Dracula laughed at the expression on her face and hugged her tightly,

"I can do that…" he sliced his wrist and went on,

"To become a full vampire, you must drink at most a quart of blood, I only gave you an ounce before…if you truly wish to become a creature of the night…drink my blood now…"

Ava nodded a look of disgust on her face as she brought her mouth to his wrist and drank his blood.

"Good, now you are a vampire…" Dracula said in a business like way.

Ava and Katie now both looked at one another and smirked,

"Your turn…"

Dracula held up his hands and smiled wide,

"All right, all right!" he grasped Katie and Ava's hands and looked to the high ceiling with determination on his face.

"You know better than I do that I am a big sinner…forgive me…and I give myself to you…at last…"

A bright light filled the dark room and a Great Voice boomed,

'_Son of Valerious the Elder, you have been forgiven, go now into the world and walk down the path of righteousness, you still have the look of a vampire, but you no longer must drink the blood of the living to live...my children...go now into the world and do as you will with your new freedom.'_

The light vanished leaving the trio holding each other's hands,

Dracula's face split into a beaming smirk,

"Who is getting breakfast?"

Katie made a face and replied quickly,

"Not me!"

Ava still looking at the ceiling in awe felt someone tap her on the shoulder,

"Huh? What!" she snapped turning her eyes to Dracula and Katie's identical smirking faces.

"Breakfast is on you…" they laughed in unison and hand in hand waltzed from the room with beaming faces.

"Hey! No fair! What am I supposed to get?" she cried angrily racing after their laughing forms into the morning sun.

Dracula panting stopped in therays of the rising sun,as did Katie, and Ava bumped into them and fell to the ground,

He helped her up and pulled them both into a loving hug, kissed them both and exclaimed with gleaming eyes,

"We are free, free at last…and I am the luckiest man in the world to have two beautiful, loving brides…"

In unison Ava and Katie kissed him on his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"Guess what? Your heart is beating…"

A/N: Like? Didn't Like? I revised and revised… collapsing in a chair> Flames are welcomed…I guess…no harshness please…FIRST FANFIC! Gosh! Lol…sequel? No sequel? Tell me anything you think I need to know! I am open to criticism winces> and compliments cheering> btw the Great Voice was God...in case you didnt know...i like happy endings...i hope you liked my story...and i will be writing more in the future! l8ter!

R/R! Please!


End file.
